Romance with a Bite
by jantolover16026
Summary: AU. Ianto Jones is being followed by three vampires. But is saved by a man he met earlier in the day. His name is Jack Harkness. He is with a group called Torchwood. They hunt down aliens, vampires, and werewolves. It's up to Torchwood to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

Romance with a Bite

Chapter 1

_My day so far, well it can be summed up in one word… horrible. Until I met a guy named Jack Harkness. Well he calls himself a 'captain'. What that means._

"Sir? Sir, excuse me, but the customers over there are getting uncomfortable with you staring at them." The waitress told Ianto.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry, I'll stop staring." Ianto told the waitress.

"Thank you." She replied to him and then walked off. She turned her head to the side to see if he was staring. But he wasn't staring at her.

Ianto's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He then reached in his pocket and pulled it out and looked at the text. He didn't recognize the number of who it was. The text read:

'_Hey, hi meet me at the Water Tower at 5:00pm.'_

Ianto read the text, and replied back to it saying:

'_Who are you and why are you texting me?'_

A minute later his phone vibrated again saying:

'_I can't tell you. But I know who you are Jones, Ianto Jones.'_

Ianto was scared now. The person knew his first name, his last name, and his cell phone number. Ianto ran out of the coffee shop and towards the Cardiff Water Tower. Why was he running? Even he doesn't know why. All he knew was that he wanted to know who was stalking him. Why were they stalking him? What does the person have against him? It was 4:56 when Ianto finally got to the water tower to see if anyone was looking for him. But there wasn't, until he was mugged with a white cloth covering his mouth. Struggling to get free he found himself falling unconscious.

'_Am I going to die? I'm to young to die. I don't want to die!'_

Then it went all black. Pitch dark black, you couldn't see anything. Was this what was supposed to happen? No. It couldn't be. Why would it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys what do you think?<strong>

**Good? Bad?**

**Who do you think mugged Ianto?**

**A) a vampire. (since the summary says that there are vamps after him)**

**B) the person that texted him**

**or C) Someone close to him, that is just playing with him?**

**You guys try and figure out who it is.**

**Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I was going to give you guys more time to review and my story. But I really wanted to post the next chapter. I hope I get more reviews later on.**

**Okay so the answer to the question in the last chapter was B.) the person who texted him. But in this chapter you will find out who the person is that texted him.**

**Well I will let read and find out.**

* * *

><p>Romance with a Bite<p>

Chapter 2

I woke up in a strange room filled with an unfamiliar sent. Almost like a cell. All I could remember was being mugged with a white cloth and then everything blacking out.

"I see you have finally woke-up." An unfamiliar voice said to Ianto.

Ianto rose to quick and his head started pounding. The person ran into the cell to make sure Ianto was okay.

"Who are you, and what -? Jack?" Ianto said looking up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Long time no see huh?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Jack did you kidnap me?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Well yeah, sort of, I guess. A better explanation is you were in trouble so I help you." Jack explained to Ianto.

"Well what kind of trouble?" Ianto asked Jack.

Jack sighed. "You might not believe me but vampires were tracking you, and so that's why I wanted you to come to the Water Tower so I could help you. Those people you were staring at in the café, they were the vampires. So I texted you. I'm really sorry for not telling you through the text who I was. If I had told you, you probably wouldn't have come." Jack told Ianto.

"I would have came if you had told me who you were. Earlier today I was having a really bad day until I ran into you Jack. You really changed my day. Just thought I'd tell you that." Ianto told Jack.

"I'm glad you did Ianto. I also was having a bad day until I met you too Ianto." Jack said to Ianto. Then Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands so he could kiss Jack. But Jack pulled away from Ianto. "I'm sorry Ianto. I just can't, not when you are still in danger." Jack said explaining to him.

"What do you mean still in danger? I thought you saved me from it Jack?" Ianto asked Jack wondering what he meant.

"I'm sorry Ianto I just can't hold it in any longer. I have to-'' Jack said trying to resist from biting Ianto.

"You have to what Jack? What do have to do so badly?" Ianto questioned Jack. Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. Trying to resist from biting Ianto was difficult to do. Now Jack understands why the other vampires were following Ianto.

"Owen get down here fast. I need your help immediately. I can't control it much longer." Jack told Owen.

"Alright don't worry I'll be right down." Owen said to Jack.

"Jack what is going on? Tell me. Maybe I can help you." Ianto told Jack. But then less than a minute a man come running towards them.

"I'm Owen. Don't worry he will be fine. I just got to give him this and he will be fine, just like before." Owen explained to Ianto.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! <strong>

**What did Owen give him?**

**Well you could probably figure it out on your own, since there were some clues in this chapter. Like: "Trying to resist from **_**biting**_** Ianto was difficult to do." and "jack said trying to resist from **_**biting **_**Ianto" Well I hope those clues can get you to figure out what Owen gave to Jack.**

**Please review! **

**I just love getting reviews. **

**When I get reviews it helps me write-up my story faster!**

**Well until next time, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your wonderful review LxChimera. I'm so glad that someone is so excited to read my new story. And really wanting to read more of the story. I should update every day if possible. Tomorrow I probably won't update since I have to work on cleaning my room if I don't want my computers taken away, my ipod touch, my wii, and TV. So I will be working on my room the whole day. I don't have much to clean I should at least have it done in like an hour or two.**

**Well I will let y'all read the story now.**

* * *

><p>Romance with a Bite<p>

Chapter 3

"Jack, what happened to you just now? What did Owen just give you? It almost looked like blood." Ianto asked Jack.

"Ianto don't worry, it was nothing. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry what Owen gave me." Jack told Ianto.

"Fine I won't worry about what Owen gave you. I just want to protect you." Ianto told Jack.

"Well right now you need the most protecting. The highest level of protection there is really. I don't want you to worry about me, I can protect myself, but you can't." Jack told Ianto so he wouldn't worry about him.

"Jack I need you to tell me everything about you right from the beginning. I want to know everything." Ianto asked Jack.

"No you don't Ianto, not everything. You'd be scared of me by the time I told you-'' Jack said cutting himself off before he said what he was.

"Told me what Jack? I can handle it. Jack just tell me, I won't be scared and I won't run from you I promise." Ianto asked Jack begging him to tell him.

"No Ianto, I can't. Not until I know I can trust that you won't run away scared of me." Jack told Ianto trying to explain to him why he couldn't tell him.

"Jack do you really not trust me enough that if you tell me something I'll run away scared?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Ianto please listen to me, we just met. I want to trust you and all, but we need to know each other for awhile until we are ready to tell are secrets and things about are past. Please would you just listen to what I'm trying to tell you." Jack pleaded to Ianto.

"Alright, we will get to know each other over the next few days. But just one question." Ianto told Jack.

"What?" Jack replied.

"When you told me vampires were after me. That means they are real right. Well if they are, than are aliens real too?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Yes they are. It's actually what we do for a living. Hunt down vampires, werewolves, and all sorts of aliens. We are called Torchwood. No one knows about them, except us. If other people do find out about them, we have to rectcon them. Which means erasing their memory of them." Jack explain to Ianto.

"So does that mean you have to rectcon me Jack?" Ianto asked Jack.

"No. What I was thinking after I met you, you would make a great addition onto are team." Jack told Ianto.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Plus then I will have a job." Ianto told Jack.

"You don't have a job? Do you have a flat to live in?" Jack asked Ianto

"Yes, and No. I am actually renting a flat for now. I have small little jobs, like babysitting my niece and nephew, walking some friends and neighborhood dogs. That's it. I was going to go and apply for a job this week, but now that you have offered me a job I will gladly take it." Ianto told Jack.

"Well you now have a job Ianto Jones." Jack told Ianto.

"Really! Thanks Jack. Yeah, I have one more question. Where are we at exactly Jack?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Underground. Under the water tower to be exact." Jack replied to Ianto.

"Okay. So then what is my first task Jack?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Make a fresh pot of coffee." Jack told Ianto escorting him up to the main part of the hub.

**Well there another chapter done for y'all to have enjoyed. Oh and just to tell you I am not southern. I just really like the word y'all.**

**So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**I would really like some reviews! They make me happy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm working on chapter 5 as you are reading this, so chapter 5 should also be up today too. **

**I apologize if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. please forgive if there is any.**

**so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Romance with a Bite<p>

Chapter 4

Ianto was making coffee when a hand clapped onto his shoulder and startled him. Ianto turned to see someone else other than Jack.

"Hi there mate, my name's Owen, which you already knew. So you are the one who will be making the coffee around here now hmm? Well I'll let you know how you did. Right now Tosh is in the lead." Owen told Ianto.

"You mean judge me on how well I make coffee?" Ianto asked Owen.

"Ya, we judge newbie's on how they make their coffee. Tosh is first, Gwen is second, I'm third, and Jack, of course is last. Jack came up with the whole thing." Owen told Ianto while taking his cup of coffee with him. Ianto was taking in all of the information when he finally noticed that the coffee was flowing out of the cup, burning his hand.

"Shit." Ianto swore quietly not wanting anyone to hear him. Ianto then quickly wiped up the mess that he made. Without knowing Jack snuck up behind him and scared him, making him spill the coffee again.

"Oh my god, Ianto, I'm so sorry." Jack apologized while quickly grabbing a cold wet wash cloth and wiping up the coffee. Then washing out the cloth and wrapping Ianto's hand in it "I am so, so, sorry, Ianto. Really I am truly sorry." Jack apologized again. He then noticed another burn on his hand. "Did you burn you other hand recently?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Yes, few minutes before you came over to see me. But I took care of it." Ianto replied to Jack.

"Come on, I'm taking you down to Owen. So you can get bandages on them." Jack told Ianto, and grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't hurt Ianto.

"Jack, no I'm fine. Jack really you don't need to do this." Ianto told Jack.

Jack whipped around looking at Ianto. "You have no say in this Ianto." Jack told him slightly upset.

"Why don't I have a say in this Jack?" Ianto asked Jack wondering.

"Because I care about you Ianto. I care about everyone here. No matter what the ingery is. Now come on." Jack commented. Ianto just let him lead himself down to the autopsy bay so Owen could bandage his hand ups. "Owen." Jack said to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Owen mumbled turning around.

"Ianto needs to be bandaged up. He burnt each of his hands once." Jack told Owen.

"God Tea Boy, what did you go and do that for?" Owen asked Ianto, but he didn't say anything. "Okay, be that way then." Owen said to Ianto in defeat. Jack guided Ianto over to the bench so it would be easier for Owen to bandage Ianto.

"Get off me!" Ianto yelled at Jack, and pushing Jack off of him.

"What is your problem?" Jack asked while yelling at Ianto. Ianto stayed silent. "See me in my office when you are done." Jack commanded, and then walked off to his office and slamming the door shut.

"What ever you did Ianto, Jack is pissed." Owen told Ianto.

"You think." Ianto said sarcastic.

"I don't think, I know." Owen told Ianto. "So when did you first burn yourself? Because when I was up there I didn't notice you had burned yourself." Owen asked Ianto.

"Right after you left." Ianto replied to Owen. Ianto then got caught up on thinking about what Owen told him. "Fuckn' Jack Harkness." Ianto muttered under his breath.

"What d'ya say Ianto? Somethin' like "Fuckn' Jack Harkness?" Is that what I heard?" Owen asked Ianto.

"Yes. But it's true! Don't you agree with me?" Ianto asked Owen.

"Oh, I do agree with you. I thought at one point Jack Bloody Harkness actually liked me as in "Relationship" like me. But hopefully I was wrong." Owen told Ianto.

"You're telling me he's gay?" Ianto asked Owen.

"Yes. That's right Ianto, he's gay." Owen replied to Ianto.

"Well that explains it." Ianto said to himself.

"Explains what?" Owen asked Ianto.

"It's nothing of importance." Ianto told him.

"Well what ever you were thinking about, I'm sure it will be fine." Owen told Ianto.

"Hmm. Got'cha. I can go now right? Since you're finished." Ianto asked Owen.

"Ya, go ahead. Oh and don't forget. Jack is gay, so he could pull anything on you." Owen warned Ianto.

"Don't worry I'm strait." Ianto told Owen. Then walked up to Jack's office.

* * *

><p>Ianto knocked on Jack's office door.<p>

"Come in." Jack said to Ianto. Ianto walked into Jack's office, and shut the door, then went to sit down in front of him.

"Ianto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was…" Jack apologized to Ianto.

"I was what, Jack?" Ianto asked Jack.

"I was just stressed, that's all. Torchwood is very stressful." Jack lied to Ianto. He then got up and headed over towards Ianto. Ianto rose quickly so he could avoid Jack and what he might do. "It seems like you are avoiding me Ianto. Why are you though?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Just thought we should keep our distance for now, until we can trust each other. Because Owen told me that you guys judge each other by making coffee, and that it was your idea too Jack. I don't want to be judged like that." Ianto said to Jack as his voice started to raise.

"Ianto, that is not true. He is just messing with you that's all." Jack told Ianto while walking over to him and reaching for his hands.

"No Jack, I'm sorry but I am not Gay." Ianto apologized to Jack.

"Ianto please just listen to me for a minute would you?" Jack asked Ianto.

"I'm listening-'' Ianto said getting inturuped by the rift alarm.

"Ianto come on!" Jack told Ianto running out of his office, Ianto was following Jack's actions. "Tosh what is it?" Jack asked commandingly.

"Well of course something came through the rift. I will send the coordinates to the SUV now." Tosh said to him.

"Owen, Gwen, get your things and let's go." Jack commanded.

"What about me Jack?"Ianto asked Jack wondering what was supposed to do.

"You're not trained to go out on the field. When I come back I promise I will train you." Jack told Ianto while running out of the hub. Ianto was following him until Jack had answered him.

"Don't worry Ianto they won't be long. We all got trained by him, nothing went wrong with training by him. When I was trained by him, the first shot I made with him helping me I got it spot on. Right in the center of the target." Tosh bragged.

"Umm… Tosh you're bragging." Ianto told Tosh.

"Oh sorry. I usually don't brag that much. Change of subject, how did you get those bandages?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"Coffee. Burnt by coffee. Never been burnt by coffee in my life." Ianto said chuckling.

"You alright? Now that Owen has fixed you up?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"Ya, I'll be fine. But training might have to be on hold for a few days until my hands heal." Ianto told Tosh.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you guys liked the chapter, (hopefully you loved it too) and i hope to get lots of reviews. <strong>

**see ya in the next chapter! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well heres chapter 5 for you!**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Romance with a Bite<p>

Chapter 5

Jack , Owen, and Gwen returned to the hub after they had found the alien artifact that had come through the rift.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked Tosh. Tosh pointed up at his office. Jack grinned when he saw where she was pointing to. "Thanks Tosh." Jack told her. Tosh just gave a small grin because she was to focused on the alien artifact he had brought back for her.

Ianto heard footsteps coming closer. Footsteps that were running towards him.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Not long sir, do want some coffee? It's freshly made." Ianto told Jack.

"Ya sure, do the others have coffee too?" Jack asked him.

"Yes, it's sitting at their work stations." Ianto replied to Jack.

"Good. Now about-'' Jack got cut off by Ianto speaking up.

"You don't need to explain to me anymore. Oh and about the training it's going to have to be on hold for a while, because of my hands." Ianto explained to Jack.

"Ya, okay so maybe in two weeks?" Jack asked Ianto. Ianto shook his head yes and started heading for the door. Jack then remembered that he had a alien artifact that could speed up the heeling of cuts, bruises, burn, and other things. "Ianto, wait." Jack asked Ianto.

"Hmm?" Ianto wondered whipping around facing Jack to see what he wanted.

"Wait here, I have something that will speed up the process of healing your hands." Jack told Ianto.

"Is it safe to use? Since it's alien?" Ianto asked Jack.

Jack shook his head yes. He then walked over to Ianto and guided him over to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'll be right back. I promise I won't be long." Jack promised to Ianto. Ianto looked at Jack and nodded at him with the look of worry on his face. "Hey, there is no need to worry. Is it the fact I am going to use a alien artifact on you, or is it something else?" Jack asked Ianto.

"It's, it's just that." Ianto said and then sighed. "You may think this is silly, but I'm terrified by guns." Ianto said to Jack starting to choke up.

"Shhh… It's not silly Ianto. It's okay to be afraid. Tosh was too at first, but she got over it. I know you will too." Jack said comforting him.

"But the thing is Jack… I was shot by a gun before. I don't want to live that moment again." Ianto explained a little more. Ianto was almost to the point of crying when Jack asked him a question.

"Ianto why where you shot?" Jack asked Ianto in a stern but wondrous voice.

"Why I was shot? Because of my fuckn' dad that's why. He told me if I tried to run away again… he wouldn't shoot my leg… he would shoot me strait in the heart no matter how much I pleaded, and no matter what." Ianto told Jack. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and started to cry.

"It's alright now Ianto. You're safe here with us." Jack comforted Ianto, while moving his thum back and forth on Ianto's left knee. He then kissed Ianto on the top of his forehead.

"I want to start training right now Jack." Ianto told Jack wiping the tears off his face.

"Are you sure Ianto? Because you don't have to if you don't want to." Jack told him.

"Yes, I want to train right away. I need to get over my fear of guns." Ianto insisted while getting up out of the chair. Jack rose from the crouching on the floor.

"Alright, I'll go get the artifact and get you heeled up." Jack said to Ianto while clapping his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"I'll wait here then until you come back." Ianto told Jack and gave him a small smile. Jack returned the small favor with a smile, and then walked out his office and to the archives.

* * *

><p>"God where is it? Ahh ha! No that's not it. Found- no that's not it either. Yes! Finally found it!" Jack spoke to himself. He quickly ran out of the archives and up to his office.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ianto I've got the artifact. Now take off the bandages so I can heal them for you with it." Jack told Ianto. So Ianto did as what he was told and took off the bandages. Jack then waved the artifact over each of Ianto's hands and they were healed.<p>

"Wow! They're actually healed." Ianto exclaimed, while looking at his hands.

"What? Did you not believe me or something?" Jack asked Ianto.

"No. Never doubted you for a second." Ianto replied to Jack.

"Now. Let's go train you." Jack told Ianto while putting the artifact down on his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you have liked it, and maybe some of you loved it! <strong>

**I hope to get lots of reviews from you!**


End file.
